


Husband Tingles

by skidayall



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Couple, F/M, SasuSaku NSFW, Sex, Tingles, make out, married, pussy eating, sasusaku smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skidayall/pseuds/skidayall
Summary: "What is it with you husbands and us wives undressing? Do you guys feel a tingle or something that lets you know we're stripping naked?""Hm? What do you mean?"
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sarada & Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 11





	Husband Tingles

"Tadaima.." Sakura sighs as she removes her sandals and hangs her coat in their genkan.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder while sitting on the edge of their couch to see his wife. He's been studying the scroll Naruto sent him for 4 hours now. "Hn. Okaeri. Tired?”

"Drained!” Sakura cried. "Good thing the girls visited me at lunch. All the laughing helped me destress."

Sakura walked towards her husband and gave him a peck on his forehead. "How was your day?”

"Same as usual."

"And Sarada?”

"At Akimichi's."

"Hmm, I see." Sakura's eyes watered as she yawned.

"Want a massage?"

"Really?.. I'd love to." She looked at her husband tenderly and gave him a tired smile.

This is nothing new. They've been like that since they got married. Offering massages to the other who's more exhausted.

"Hn. Go, I'll follow in a while." He mustered Sakura to go first.

Sakura went to their room and slumped onto their bed. Soon after, she fell asleep without knowing. 30 minutes passed and no Sasuke came.

40 minutes..

50 minutes..

She woke up after almost 2 hours of nap but her husband still hasn't come.

Disappointed, Sakura decided to take a shower instead. She got her towel and went to their bathroom. Just when she had already removed her blouse and was about to unbutton her pants, she noticed a pair of feet standing by the door, too tired to sense his chakra.

"Oh Kami!!" She jumped. "Sasuke-kun!! What are you doing?!"

"...Sorry." He couldn't help but get choked.

"You scared me! I thought you changed your mind."

"No, I just got caught up and finished reading the scroll."

"It's alright. I'll just go and take a shower. Still willing to give me a massage?”

"Hn. I'll wait for you here." Sasuke gave his wife one final slow glance from her head to toe before he turned and sat on the bed. Sakura missed the way her husband gawked at her and continued on.

"Sorry, I took my time. The hot bath's too relaxing." 

He let out a long sigh at the sight of his wife. She's only wearing a towel and is all flushed when she got out.

"Come here." He sort of demanded.

He's not sure if she's doing this on purpose, but the thought of her teasing him and trying to get on his wild side only makes his friend down there twitch.

Sakura kneeled in front of Sasuke, back facing her husband, and untied the towel covering her body. She then slowly let it fall until it reaches her lower back before laying flat on her stomach. Sasuke gulped hard at that. He took a short pause before he moved on top of her and spread his legs to get better access so he can finally massage this smokin hot of a woman who makes him suffer.

"It's been a while since we got to do this, huh, Anata?”

"Hn." He put some oil on his hand and started putting it softly on Sakura's nape down to her shoulder blades.

"I remember I used to do this more for you when I was pregnant."

No response. Sasuke moved from her blades to her upper back. Using his palm, he continued from the muscles near her spine, sliding down to the sides of her breasts.

"Hmm. That felt like heaven.. I can't believe you're still good at this after all these years."

Again, no reaction from her husband. Sasuke's hand returned to her inner back, moving lower and lower. Keeping the same pressure, still sliding his palm to her sides.

Sakura slightly pushed her upper body up using her elbows to look behind and see her husband. "I'm genuinely happy that you're home. You know that, right?”

"...I do." Sasuke's eyes are locked on her back. Still not looking at his wife, afraid she'll find out he's been feeling lust since the moment she took off her blouse.

"Mmm... I wonder when will we able to have time like this again. Just you and me.. Doing.. 'things'."

Sasuke snapped. All the self-control he's been maintaining is already past its limit. It's time for the tables to turn.

Sasuke's supposed final destination was her hips but he decided to make Sakura suffer the same way he did. He traced the lower side of his wife and slowly moved up. From her curves, to her ribcage and to the side of her right mound. This made Sakura goosebump.

Laying on her stomach, Sakura felt Sasuke's fingers dig its way through the mattress. It wasn't long until his middle finger reaches her nub and pressed it gently.

"Aah.. Sa-Sasuke-kun.."

"Hmm?”

"I thought this was just a massage?”

"You thought?" Sasuke encircled her hardened nub. "Weren't you expecting this from the start?”

"Haaa.."

He can see her back move up and down, her breath rapid and shallow. His cock hardening at the scene, Sasuke started grinding his lowered friend against Sakura's ass. Slowly but hard.

"Didn't you want this?”

"Ughh, Anata.. Mmm..."

Losing all his inhibitions after hearing her moan, Sasuke removed his hand from Sakura's mound. He moved back, legs still spread, and scooped up Sakura's waist so she's bent-over. With her towel completely gone, Sasuke sat and took a moment to stare at the complete view of his wife's nakedness.

Feeling the absence of his touch, Sakura almost whmpered to complain. She buried her face on the mattress, feeling shy for expecting more from her husband.

Her husband didn't let her down though. He placed light kisses on her back, slowly going down to her ass, with his lone hand rested on her tummy. Sakura shivered at the sensation. She couldn't remember the last time she and Sasuke had enough alone moment to do some foreplay. Their sex was always quick and full of hunger, afraid that Sarada might come home and hear.

"You really didn't intend for this to happen, Sakura?"

"N-no.. I didnt!" She bit her lips.

"You sure? 'Cause it seemed like you've been teasing me since you got out of the shower."

"I wasn't teasing you, Sasuke-kun.. P-please.."

"Please what?” He moved his kisses to her thighs, making sure to stick his tongue out from time to time. He didn't miss the way her thighs jiggled as he did so.

"Fuuuck, Sasuke-kun, this is killing me." She took a deep breath.

"What do you want, Sakura? Tell me."

"Good heavens!" Knuckles turning white as she grabbed the sheets in frustration. "Rail me, Sasuke! Now!”

He smirked. 'Without honorifics, I see.' He thought to himself. Finally, the tables have turned.

"With pleasure, my wife."

Sasuke grabbed an ass cheek harshly, making her folds open, then moved his kisses from her thighs up to her wet cunt. He gave her center one teasingly open-mouthed kiss, which made Sakura's breath hitch, before running his flat tongue slowly over her clit up to her entrance. Sasuke's tongue and sinful lips took turns in pleasuring Sakura, repeating the same motion over and over again.

"Fuck, Sasuke-kun.. Aahh.. More.. Mmm.."

It feeds his ego. As his wife repeatedly calls his name, the more his clothed crotch tightened. Oh.. he's been too busy with his wife that he almost forgot he still has a layer of clothing on. 

Setting that thought aside, Sasuke continued. His mouth now covered with his saliva and Sakura's juices, he put his tongue inside her and moved it around erratically. He explored her insides like a hunter, making sure no spot will be left untouched.

"Oooh, Sasuke-kun.. You're so good.. I missed this."

"Damn, Sakura.." He licks. "You taste so good.. I can't get enough of you." He moaned.

Her husband is taking his time on her pussy and it's making her lose her mind. She wants more. She needs more than this. ASAP. She's almost at her limit.

"Sasuke-kun.. please.. Enough with your mouth.. I'm almost there." She said in between breaths.

After hearing her plead, Sasuke flipped his wife over using his lone strong arm. Sakura was dumbfounded by his sudden action, her eyes wide. Before she even had time to process what he was about to do, Sasuke laid on his stomach and positioned himself so he's facing his wife's wet center. He licked her opening, teasing the entrance, and moved his way upwards. From the bottom of her vagina, all the way up to her sensitive bud. He flicked her clit and began doing circling motion around it. Then his lips made a small "o" shape and started sucking her bundle of nerves.

Sakura thought that's the best he could do, but no. Her husband inserted two of his long digits inside her, moved it inside and out, all while sucking her bud.

"Sasuke-kun!! Hm.. Hm.. Hm.." She bit her lower lip and covered it in an attempt to stifle her moaning. Sasuke's brows furrowed at that so he let out his Susanoo arm and took Sakura's hand away from her mouth. He looked at her dead in the eyes.

"Moan for me, Sakura."

"Ooohh, fuck!” Sakura closed her eyes as she couldn't handle this side of Sasuke.

Her husband continued sucking her clit and thrusting inside her. Sakura remained silent, holding her breath as she feels her pool of heat about to burst.

Sasuke dug further inside her and reached her spot. When he felt Sakura's tight grip on his wrist and her walls sucking him in, he steadied the movement of his fingers at the right pace.

"Almost there, Sasuke-kun!”

He continued playing with her G-spot as he lightly licked and kissed her sensitive nub.

"C-cumming!!! Sasuke-kun! Hmmm!!" With her back arched, her whole body shook in pleasure.

Sasuke licked and sucked her juices until she's dried up. Aroused at the sight of his wife's disheveled body in front of him, he kneeled in between her legs and kissed his wife's forehead.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I know you're tired, but please keep up with me for a little bit." He held Sakura's hand and put it on his erection. "This guy has been longing for you."

He removed his clothing until only his boxers remained, then went back to face Sakura so he can kiss her.

He nibbled and bit her lips eagerly. He wanted to make the most out of his alone time with her and he's happy that everything's going according to plan so far. Sakura returned the kiss with the same hunger, putting her arms around his neck, making their kiss deeper.

Sasuke groaned. 'Fuck!’. Not wasting any second, his kisses moved to her neck. Licking and sucking, leaving marks that will make Sakura remember that she's married, that she had a bed rocking sex with him. Then he cupped one breast, massaging it almost hardly, not being able to contain his arousal.

"Ugh.. Sasuke-kun." Feeling her core pool up in heat again.

"I fucking love you, Sakura. Damn, I love fucking you!” He sucked the other breast, tongue flicking her nipple, lightly pulling it using his teeth.

Then he traced her abs using his tongue. Still with the same hunger, he traced and licked and kissed every part of her body while giving her enough time to recharge and to let the sensitivity of her bud pass.

"I can't hold it any longer." Sasuke warned.

He slid his hard cock along his wife's folds, still not putting it in, to spread her juices all over him for easier entrance. He repeatedly did this, intentionally hitting her clit, as he enjoyed how her body reacted every single time.

"Ooohh.." She moaned, the sensation is making her massage her own breasts. And just when Sakura was enjoying her torture + pleasure, Sasuke shoved his hard cock in for a deep thrust.

"Aah!!!" Sakura wasn't able to control her voice.

"Fuck! I'm so deep inside you. Can you feel it?” He smiled at her, slightly satisfied that he's finally in.

He gave her a quick torrid kiss and without a warning, Sasuke kneeled straight and pumped in and out of Sakura. Hard. And Deep.

"Aah!.. Aah!.. Aah!..” She looked at him as if begging.

"You're so tight! You're squeezing my dick."

He grabbed her right leg and put it on his shoulder, then he used his Susanoo arm to spread the other one.

"You like that? Huh?" Sasuke grabbed her right boob again as he fucks her.

"Ooh!.. ooh!.. Harder! Fuck me harder, Sasuke-kun!”

Sasuke quickened his pace as Sakura wished. It's not long until he feels his own pool of heat building up. He focused his eyes on Sakura, concentrating so he finally reach his climax.

"I'm cumming again, Sasuke-kun..”

"Ugh.. Together, Sakura.. Let's cum together.."

And finally..

"Aaahhh!!.."

"Uuuggghh..."

Sasuke burried his face on Sakura's neck while she closed her eyes in pure bliss. Both of their bodies limp, causing them to fall in deep slumber.

Both of them reached the high heavens as it was better than the long desired sex they ever imagined.

\----------------------------------------

Leaving her tired husband briefly on their bed, Sakura got up at midnight to get dressed.

"What is it with you husbands and us wives undressing? Do you guys feel a tingle or something that lets you know we're stripping naked?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Ino suddenly blurted out something like that a while ago. She said Sai keeps on coming up to their bedroom whenever she's changing clothes. It has happened a lot of times! She thinks the timing is too accurate for it to be a coincidence."

Sakura paused as searches for her wine colored pair of silk sleepwear.

"Temari and Hinata said the same thing."

Sasuke didn't reply. Then Sakura chuckes.

"What?” Her confused husband asked.

"Nothing.." Sakura snorted, "I can't believe I get to experience it from you too." She laughed.

Annoyed by the fact that his wife is too amused by his previous actions, Sasuke went and stood right behind Sakura.

"Sakura.." He said in like a morning voice. "If not only for Sarada, you know I would prefer you having no clothing at all."

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first attempt in writing full porn! (o///o) Writers of this genre are amazing. I barely managed to finish this without getting carried away. Papasuke is just.. ugh! And it's always the quiet ones I tell you ಥ‿ಥ
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much I did writing it. I sure did my best trying to include every detail, every movement. I hope it's still good for a first timer.
> 
> See you all again in my next porn! >///<
> 
> Finished on 02/02/21  
> Let's talk on twt! @skidayall


End file.
